


Exam

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Kissing, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's taking an entrance exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exam

"You ready?"

"I think so," she answered, slightly agitated.

"What do you mean 'I think so'?" he asked, a bit surprised.

"Well, I'm kinda nervous…" she admitted shyly. "This exam not only determines whether I get into Central University, it also determines my future as an automail engineer, Ed."

He smiled. "Don't worry, Winry. You don't need to. You're the best automail engineer this world has ever seen! And I really doubt a little exam can take you down." He took her hands in his as he spoke. "Besides, Central University is probably dying to have you."

His reassurance made her feel better but it wasn't enough to keep all of her worries at bay. "But there's still a chance I might not pass. What if—"

He cut her off with a kiss, capturing her lips in his and making her mind go blank. She immediately relaxed and melted into the warm kiss, throwing all of her concerns out the window. He cupped her face in his hands as topaz eyes met azure ones. "You'll do great, I know it," he said with a bright smile.

"Thanks, Ed." She looked up at him. "For believing in me."

" _You_ believed in _me_ first. You never gave up on me," he smiled, holding her hands once more and pulling her closer to him. "Think of it as Equivalent Exchange and now, I'm just returning the favor."

The young couple smiled at each other and fell silent for a moment, both lost in the other's loving gaze before there was another heartfelt kiss.

Ed gave her a toothy grin. "Go knock 'em dead."


End file.
